Twenty Days of the Black Flower
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Twenty drabbles of Narcissa one of the only Black's to not be named after a star, but rather a flower. Hope you enjoy. Please review.
1. Shattered

**Shattered**

Narcissa sat in the parlor wondering what could have led to the shattered vase at her feet. She was sixteen now she could figure out when there was tension in the family. Although everyone thought she was naïve, she actually knew a lot about her families dynamic. As Bellatrix came running through the room tears streaming down her face Narcissa gave her a hard look.

"What happened Bella?" she asked a little harder then she had meant.

"Our fucking blood traitor sister is what happened Narcissa!" As Bellatrix shouted this she broke out in tears again and fled the room. Narcissa was scared she had not seen Bella cry since she entered Hogwarts and she was clearly distraught. As a house elf came near the shattered vase she moved aside.

"Who did this?"

"Master Black did" the house elf spoke softly. It was clearly shaken, and its hands jittered as it cleaned up the mess. Narcissa hurried off into the other room where she heard her parent's voice.

"How could she Druella?"

"I don't know Cygnus!" She could tell her father was angry, but her mother right now was just shocked. Narcissa wondered what the hell was going on.

"We are going to apparate to Grimmauld Place now she's no longer one of us if she wants to marry that mudblood filth let her." Narcissa let out a sound that sounded like a cat dying she now realized was what was going on. Andy had run away with that mudblood she was always with. She should have seen it at Hogwarts and should have confronted her, but Narcissa was the naïve one, the one who couldn't see the obvious. If Bella had been there then maybe the story would have been a little different. As Narcissa turned back to the parlor and the shattered vase she realize that not only the vase was shattered, but so was her family.


	2. Bleeding

**Bleeding**

Narcissa sat in the parlor waiting for Lucius to return home from his meeting. They had been married a little over a month, and since they'd gotten back from the honeymoon they had seen little of each other. Lucius had been busy with work and Narcissa just sat around Malfoy Manor taking in the large estate. Narcissa turned as she heard the front door shut. Lucius walked into the room bleeding everywhere.

"Oh my god what happened to you!" He just collapsed on the couch and Narcissa grabbed for her wand. She quickly began to heal every wound, thank god she'd been talented with healing spells.

"Thank you" Lucius managed to get out before he collapsed into unconsciousness. Narcissa just petted his hair and looked at his strong pointed face. Before going up to bed she planted a small kiss on his cheek hoping that their life would become a little more stable.

**Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review! :D**


	3. Smile

**Smile**

Narcissa always had the greatest smile wherever she went. From the halls of Hogwarts to the parties of high society Narcissa was the girl who could light up a room with her smile. She brought joy to everyone no matter whom or what the person stood for. Even after she was married men flocked around her, of course Lucius was never pleased by this, but Narcissa didn't care she liked the attention. One day though her smile got her into trouble. She was walking through Diagon Alley with Lucius. She was seven months pregnant at the time and after Lucius made a quick stop to meet with a friend they were going to look for baby clothes.

"Wait out here honey this guy can be a scumbag." Narcissa nodded and took a seat on a nearby bench. After a couple of minutes she realized she needed to use the bathroom. She struggled to get up until a man with curly black hair and green eyes.

"May I help you ma'am." Narcissa stared up at the kind man thanking the heavens that someone had been here to help her.

"Yes thank you" he pulled her up off the bench, and she turned to go into the shop. She stopped as she saw the line to get into the bathroom.

"Something wrong?" the man asked. Narcissa sighed.

"Yes there's a line for the bathroom."

"I know of one behind the shop I'll take you to it" said the man offered his hand out to her. For an instant Narcissa thought about not taking the man's had, but she really had to go pee. Lucius would be a while anyway.

"Sure you may show me." She followed behind him as they walked down the alleyway, and they made a couple of turns.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Narcissa asked. It was taking much longer than she expected.

"Yes I'm going right here." The man turned around and planted a forceful kiss on her lips.

"Stop!" Narcissa drew her wand, but the man quickly disarmed her.

"Not so fast my sweet." He pressed himself up against her running his hands along her enlarged stomach, along the smooth curves that still existed.

"Avada Kedavra!" Narcissa turned to see Lucius, and she ran to him. He took her in his arms.

"Is the baby okay?" She just nodded her tears staining Lucius' shirt.

"It's ok he's gone now." He looked at her, and gave her a smile, and as she smiled back the pain of the day went away and they returned home.


	4. Red

**Red**

Narcissa stepped into the room wearing bright red lipstick. Today was her day to be rebellious, her day to be the bad girl. She made her way to her desk and settled next to Lucius.

"Umm Narcissa" that was all he could say before she planted a kiss right on his cheek. She pulled away and a red mark remained in the shape of her lips.

"What was that Lucius?" Everyone in the room stared waiting for Lucius' response.

"It was nothing I guess." He stared at Narcissa, and she gazed back seductively. He couldn't help what the hell was wrong with her.


	5. Green

**Green**

Narcissa fussed with her mother as she pulled the green dress over her head. She hated parties absolutely hated them; she just wished that mum and dad could go and leave Bella, Andy, and her at home.

"Stop fussing Cissy!" Bellatrix yelled from the other side of the room where she was fixing her black dress.

"Bellatrix mind your own business; doesn't she look just great." Both Andy and Bella nodded and went back to fixing their hair.

"Mum do I have to go" Narcissa whined.

"Yes Narcissa it's important that you attend these events to ensure that your father and I can find you the proper husband." Narcissa sighed she was just nine years why did she have to think a husband.

"Also this party is very important to your father I want you girls to be on your best behavior." Narcissa saw both her sisters roll their eyes, she couldn't help but giggle they were so much alike.

"I'll be back in a minute girls please keep your dresses decent while I'm gone."

"Yes mum" the three girls chimed at once. After their mother left Bellatrix quickly got up, and tore her neatly done hair down.

"Bella what are you doing?" Narcissa asked alarmed.

"I'm going to meet Rodolphus now don't tell mum and dad. You have to tell them you don't know where I went." She ripped off the bottom part of the dress so it was a skirt, and Andy rolled her eyes again.

"Bella its too risky and you heard what mum said this is really important to dad."

"And since when did I care what dad thought" and at that Bella walked over to the window and grabbed the lattice work on the side of the house. Narcissa ran over and watched as her sister climbed down onto the lawn, and couldn't help but think that one day Bella's reckless behavior was going to get her killed.


	6. Candy

**Candy**

Narcissa sat eating some candy in the parlor.

"You shouldn't be such a pig Cissy" Andy said as she walked into the room.

"You know that will make you fat right?" She stared down in fright of the candy. She quickly got up and disposed of it in the trash pin.

"That's what I thought." Narcissa didn't touch another piece of candy until she got to Hogwarts three years later.


	7. Thorns

She couldn't believe it when he broke up with her. Walden had loved her, but now all the roses he had given her just seemed like thorns; thorns through the heart. She sat on the bench and cried; what had she done wrong? She had shown off for him, bought him gifts, and even given him her virtue.

"Narcissa what's wrong?" Lucius walked up and sat on the bench with her.

"He dumped me" Narcissa sobbed. Lucius rubbed her back and murmured for her to calm down.

"I can't calm down I gave him everything." Lucius stopped and stared at her.

"Are you saying that you two?" Narcissa just nodded and looked back up at Lucius he was shocked, but he quickly recomposed himself. Only this time he was full of anger. He had dated Narcissa before and seeing her hurt like this made him hurt.

"I'm going to kill him." Lucius stood and walked towards the Slytherin common room.

"Wait" Narcissa shouted and Lucius turned back.

"Give him a punch for me." She smiled her dazzling smile and Lucius ran back to her.

"You bet I will." He planted a kiss on her lips and he ran to go solve this problem.


	8. Escape

**Escape**

Narcissa walked out the back kitchen door escaping just before her Aunt Walburga arrived. Aunt Walburga was the bitchy witch of the family as Bella put it and Narcissa definitely agreed with her. The woman was convinced the world revolved around her because she was a Black and she was the matriarch of the family.

The garden was Narcissa's escape though, every time family problems upheld she would come here to run away from the madness.

"Cissy" Narcissa turned to see her sister walking toward her. There was a mark on her arm something Narcissa immediately recognized.

"Bellatrix what have you done?"

"Cissy I wanted to join him it was the right thing to do." Narcissa continued to stare in horror at the tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.

"Explain to me why Bella, I know you can't." Bellatrix hesitated and Narcissa just smirked.

"That's what I thought." Narcissa turned back to the garden, but Bella still remained.

"Lucius has one too." Narcissa stopped in her tracks and spun around. Bellatrix smiled maliciously at her sister reaction.

"I see I've hit a nerve." Narcissa's eyes began to fill with tears and she collapsed onto a bench. Bellatrix walked away to let her sister cry. Narcissa let the tears flow as she wondered how she could ever be a death eater's wife.


	9. Fairytale

**Fairytale**

Narcissa always wanted a fairytale wedding, the wedding that everyone remembered. The planning was killing her though. Lucius was busy having fun before he got married to her and this was really starting to annoy Narcissa. So she decided that she was going to have a party by herself and she headed out to one of the nearby wizarding bars. The bar was filled with people already drunk and having a good time. She had come a little later than the normal crowd, but that was what she wanted.

"I'll take a firewhiskey" Narcissa said as she reached the bar.

"Ah a pretty thing like yourself don't you want your virgin strawberry daiquiri." Narcissa gave him a glare and the man sighed.

"Coming right up" he grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey and poured her a generous amount. She headed over to a booth across the room and sat. This was no fun not when she really wanted to be with her prince; just like in all the fairytales she'd read as a child.


	10. Ocean

**Ocean**

Lucius and Narcissa sat by the ocean and observed the sight. It was their twentieth wedding anniversary and they had decided to leave Draco with Narcissa's mother and go for a second honeymoon. Lucius had been pleased at that thought of getting some sex out of his wife, but Narcissa was just glad to get away. After the catastrophe of the chamber of secrets opening she couldn't stand any more reporters coming to their house and questioning them. She had wanted to bring Draco so it would be a family vacation, but Lucius said no of course.

"Don't you love the sea honey" Narcissa said as she moved so she was lying on her stomach. She was trying to get a tan on her back, but was failing miserably.

"I love it Narcissa very much." He really didn't, but he was just looking at his wife and how good she still looked. She reached back and untied her bikini top, and pulled it out from underneath her. Lucius nearly drooled at the sight of it and he moved so he could start rubbing her back.

"Why thank you honey I really did want a backrub." Narcissa continued to sunbathe and Lucius started to get a little excited.

"Do you want to go inside honey?" he asked cautiously. She shot right up revealing her breasts and gave Lucius an evil look.

"Nice try, but this isn't a nude beach." She grabbed her top and stormed into the beach house leaving Lucius annoyed and confused.


	11. Love

**Love**

Narcissa hadn't seen a love like hers and Lucius' until Draco married Astoria. It was arranged of course, but the day that Scorpius' was born was the day that Narcissa saw the love she and Lucius shared. When Draco watched as his wife held his child she noticed the pure adoration he had for his child and wife. It was unbelievable the sight of her own son being a father. She began to cry, and Draco walked over to her.

"Mum what's wrong?" She sniffled and tried to get a hold of herself, but just let go.

"It's just your so grown up." She hugged him and wanted to never let go because the love between her and her son was the greatest love of all.


	12. Hate

**Hate**

Narcissa hated that the Death Eaters were overrunning her home. No one ever asked her if they could use Malfoy Manor as nesting grounds for evil. She had a hard enough time ordering the house elves around, but now she had to do work. It was just absurd. She didn't say anything for the sake of her husband and son. After all they were in enough trouble as it was.


	13. Dancing

**Dancing**

Cygnus Black had decided it was time to show his youngest daughter how to slow dance.

"Now Narcissa this is how it works you place your hand on my shoulder and I place my hand on your waist." Narcissa did as ordered and then grabbed her father's other hand.

"I think I can get this part right father." What Cygnus didn't realize was even at the age of 15 Narcissa had slow danced before. Normally it was with Lucius, but occasionally Walden McNair. She found classical music more comforting than other music kids her age listened too. Often times it was all she danced to at school gatherings or other family events. Narcissa was one for slow dancing, but any other type forget it. Even though Cygnus didn't know this he would have been pleased. After all how wants to see their youngest daughter grinding up against young men.


	14. Tears

**Tears**

"Wipe your tears Cissy be proud for once" Bellatrix snapped at her sister, but Narcissa couldn't tears were her only friends. With Lucius in prison and her son a Death Eater nothing was happy anymore. There would never be time for her and Lucius to have picnics up by the lake, and Draco would never ride his broom aimlessly around the yard. Oh course there was Bella, but she wasn't what she used to be. There was no soul in her, and Narcissa wasn't going to try to pull it out. She didn't really care enough too. So for that moment in time Narcissa let the tears be her friends.


	15. Party

**Party**

Narcissa had always loved parties when she was younger. She loved flirting with everyone and pulling men in with her innocent looks. That was until she had Draco. Now tonight she had to take him to a party because the nanny wasn't available to watch him.

"Mummy do I have to go" he whined for the fifth time. Narcissa sighed and turn to Lucius who was trying to fix his collar; Lucius gave her a hard look and she turned back to Draco.

"Yes Draco you have to go for your father and I." That was when he began to cry and Narcissa couldn't take it.

"Honey go downstairs and I'll finish getting him ready." Narcissa walked away from them and downstairs into the parlor. Lucius could somehow tolerate his whining, but she couldn't. Of course she was only getting a taste of her own medicine.


	16. Favorite

**Favorite**

"I'm the favorite" Bella spoke as she pranced around in her new dress that her mother and father had bought her. Narcissa just sighed as her older sister paraded around like an idiot. Even though she was only six she knew that she was the favorite.

"Bella you just wait I'll prove to you I'm the favorite." Bella just laughed and ran out of the room. Later that day when their mother walked in on them playing Narcissa decided to prove she was the favorite.

"Mum can we have some of that ham for dinner tonight" Bella asked. Narcissa knew as soon as her mother said no that Bella would have a temper tantrum. Even at the age of ten she still couldn't get a hold of her emotions. Narcissa watched in amusement as Bella pleaded with their mother for her favorite dinner. Then just as Bella was about to leave Narcissa turned on her charm and looked at her mother.

"Mum can we have some ham tonight for dinner." Narcissa flashed her smile and her mother melted like she always did.

"Why yes honey we will." Narcissa turned to Bella who was in the doorway with a look of pure rage on her face. Look whose the favorite now.


	17. Sleepy

**Sleepy**

Narcissa stood as her mother took measurements for her wedding dress. She was so sleepy and the planning for the wedding was slowly killing her.

"Honey sit and I'll make this for you." Narcissa watched as her mother began to use her wand to make the crème fabric into a beautiful piece of art. She was so sleepy though and she soon found herself drifting off into a daze. I'd rather be sleepy now then the day of my wedding.


	18. Misunderstood

**Misunderstood**

Narcissa had always been misunderstood. Everyone always assumed that she was a fragile person who needed protecting, but in truth it just annoyed her. She was just as strong as Bella. Well maybe not that strong, but she could still do things on her own, but no one ever gave her the chance to.


	19. Careful

**Careful**

If it was one thing Narcissa was always careful with it was her son Draco. Since the day he was born she had treated him as a delicate flower something that could be broken at any moment. She was cautious about even letting her own family hold him. If she lost that child she didn't even want to imagine what would happen.

As the years wore on Narcissa only became more protective and the day Draco became a Death Eater he finally said something.

"Mum please just leave me be."

"Draco I'm only trying to help."

"Don't mum" he thundered and ran off. Narcissa had always been so careful with him, but she had never realized that she needed to be careful she didn't lose him.


	20. Careless

**Careless**

Narcissa wondered how she could have been so careless. She and Lucius weren't supposed to have children until after everything was settled and the war was over.

"Honey" she called and Lucius came running.

"What is that?" Narcissa looked down at the muggle pregnancy test that was positive.

"I'm pregnant" she said and Lucius eyes went wide with shock.

"I'm going to be a father?"

"No Rodolphus is." Lucius' face went white and she chuckled.

"No it's you Lucius I was just kidding." He breathed a sigh of relief and looked back at his wife.

"I love you." He hugged her and Narcissa forgot her careless mistake and thought about the baby that would soon be hers.

**I hope you enjoyed this fic and please review. I love to write these drabbles and I hope you enjoy reading them. :D**


End file.
